<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>far from the others, close to each other by ambientwhispers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524146">far from the others, close to each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers'>ambientwhispers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're secretly dating the A&amp;R supporting not just you, but the other thirteen members of B-PROJECT, you steal your time together wherever you can find it.</p>
<p>Even if that means being up far too late before your early call time for the movie you're playing the male romantic lead in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneshiro Goushi/Sumisora Tsubasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>far from the others, close to each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have literally been working on this off and on for six days shy of a year and a half. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>Find me on Twitter at <a href="https://twitter.com/analogwatch">@analogwatch</a>, where I spend too much time crying about Sekimura Mikado.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Goushi stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Hey. You got an evening off soon, Sumisora?”</p>
<p>It’d been weeks since they’d had any time alone together. He’d been busy filming this new movie and Tsubasa had been busy fulfilling the duties of her A&amp;R job. He wasn’t the only one she handled in B-PROJECT, after all; she was also responsible for supporting the other thirteen idols amongst the four units.</p>
<p>Tsubasa fidgeted in place for a moment, a faint flush coloring her cheeks, before she murmured, “I’m off this evening. MooNs had a morning job today and I don’t have to help KitaKore until tomorrow afternoon… so I could possibly stay up later tonight.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help it. A wide grin spread across his face and he stepped closer to her. “So, we're gonna spend tonight together, then?”</p>
<p>As much as he hated watching Aizome flirt with girls, Goushi still employed the tactics he witnessed from time to time. He reached out to tuck part of her hair behind her ear with a gentle touch and the flush on her cheeks grew darker in response.</p>
<p>She cast a furtive glance around to make sure there were no witnesses around—their relationship was still a closely-guarded secret—and she nodded. “Would you like to come over to my apartment?”</p>
<p>“Great. I'm starving. Let’s go get some ramen first.”</p>
<p>Tsubasa didn’t live far from the building Daikoku Productions leased some floors out of for their idol groups (and therefore the building THRIVE and KiLLER KiNG lived in, despite being under Brave Entertainment), so Ganjara Ramen was a good close stop. After they ate, Goushi stopped by the suite THRIVE lived in to pack an overnight bag. </p>
<p>"Ah, Gouchin!" Ashuu cried when Goushi walked in the door. "You're home later than I thought you'd be! Did you have trouble?"</p>
<p>Goushi shook his head. "Stopped at Ganjara for dinner."</p>
<p>Ashuu's face crumpled in that way Goushi hated the most, because <em> somehow </em> it made him feel sympathy. "And you didn't invite us?! I'm sure Kenken would've wanted dinner too!"</p>
<p>"Goushi wouldn't have wanted to invite us," Aizome said far too casually without looking up from the fashion magazine—which featured his own face on the cover—in his hands. Seeing Aizome's smug face twice made Goushi want to tear it in half.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Ashuu said, his brow furrowed in confusion.</p>
<p>Goushi glared at Aizome, doing his best to threaten great physical harm with his eyes alone. Aizome was onto them, somehow; he had been positive that he and Tsubasa had been subtle, but perhaps he needed to keep his cards even closer to his chest.</p>
<p>Aizome raised a single eyebrow, then said, "He didn't want you to tag along."</p>
<p>"Tag along?!" Ashuu turned to Aizome, and Goushi took the opportunity to sneak into the bedroom and stuff a clean outfit into his overnight bag.</p>
<p>He also took the opportunity to put a condom in his shirt's pocket.</p>
<p>When he went through the living room without speaking to the other two again, Aizome gave him a smirk. He would've liked to wipe it off his face, but Tsubasa waited for him downstairs.</p>
<p>"Is everything all right?" She asked softly. "You look upset."</p>
<p>Goushi shook his head and placed a hand on the small of her back. As he gently pushed her forward, he said, "Those two wouldn't get off my back. It's fine. Let's go."</p>
<p>They walked together toward Tsubasa's apartment building in companionable silence. When they stopped at a crosswalk, Goushi broke the silence. "Maybe you could help me rehearse for the scene we're filming tomorrow." </p>
<p>“What scene is that?” Tsubasa asked, glancing up at Goushi before looking back in front of her again.</p>
<p>“It’s the first scene where the hero admits he’s got feelings for the girl he’s fighting for,” Goushi said as he grinned. “You remember the one.”</p>
<p>Tsubasa had read the entire script when Goushi had been cast in the lead role so she could support him fully as his A&amp;R. “Yes, I remember that. It’s a high-tension scene. I’m sure you’ll do fine, Kaneshiro-san.”</p>
<p>“I still wanna practice it. Who better to practice with than you?” Goushi murmured. “It’ll be easy to get it right tomorrow if I remember how you and I did it tonight.”</p>
<p>Again, she blushed and Goushi felt a small surge of pride. “All right, Kaneshiro-san. I’ll help you practice.”</p>
<p>She let them into her apartment building and pushed the button on the elevator for her floor. She lived alone, so most of the time they ended up here instead of in THRIVE’s suite. They both knew if the media figured it out it’d spell certain doom for THRIVE and all of B-PROJECT, so they figured discretion was the most important.</p>
<p>She was still nervous about getting too close to him when they could be noticed, so they stood a pace apart even in the elevator.</p>
<p>When <em> was </em>the last time they'd had any time alone? He couldn't recall. </p>
<p>It was like an ache. He ached for her.</p>
<p>Still, he needed to keep himself under control at least until they were in her apartment. It wouldn't be proper to break her trust. He kept his hands to himself despite his need to embrace her.</p>
<p>Tsubasa led him to her apartment and he patiently waited a pace behind her as she unlocked the door. Goushi set down his overnight bag in the usual spot he placed it when he came over with the intent to spend the night then took a deep breath.</p>
<p>He’d asked her to help him rehearse. As much as he wanted to grab her and kiss her like his life depended on it, like she was the air he needed to breathe, he knew she’d expect to help him rehearse. Tsubasa was ever the attentive A&amp;R, and once any of them asked her for help, she did everything in her power to make it happen for them.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Tsubasa's brow furrowed with concern as she placed a hand on his elbow. “You’re scowling.”</p>
<p>Goushi shook his head the smallest amount, then forced a small smile. “Nah, I’m fine. Did you wanna go ahead and rehearse now?”</p>
<p>“That sounds good. I think I have the script around here somewhere…” Tsubasa turned to flip through a small file box, then made a small noise of joy as she produced a softcover booklet. “Here it is. Could you find it for me here? I don’t remember when that happens in the movie.”</p>
<p>Goushi nodded and took the script from her, then flipped to the page. “This is the start of the scene, but I wanna skip ahead to here.” He pointed at a line, then handed her back the script.</p>
<p>Tsubasa skimmed over the next few pages, then nodded. “I’m ready when you are.”</p>
<p>“For the blocking of this part, we said that the hero and his co-star are hidden in a corridor. The enemy soldiers are nearby so they can’t leave yet. He’s shielding her with his body like this—“ Goushi steered Tsubasa toward the wall, then braced one forearm on it next to her head. “And they’re both trying to be as quiet as they can.”</p>
<p>“I understand. So, she’s supposed to be afraid, then?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but she also trusts that he’s doing everything he can to protect her.”</p>
<p>It was much easier to get into character here with Tsubasa in front of him, knowing what they were about to try to do. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking down into her eyes, an intense expression on his face. “Shh, don’t move.”</p>
<p>She glanced down at the script before looking back up at Goushi. “But Suzuki-san, what if they see us?”</p>
<p>“They won’t as long as you stay right here.” He brought up his other hand to grip her upper arm. “We’re hidden here.”</p>
<p>Tsubasa flicked her eyes down at the next line in the script, then dropped her voice and said, “I’m afraid, Suzuki-san.”</p>
<p>This was the moment when the hero began to show his change of heart. The blocking for it was laid out right there in the script, and Goushi knew it by heart.</p>
<p>A hesitation. Drawing a breath, then changing his mind and not speaking. Sliding his hand up her upper arm, pausing on her shoulder, cupping to her cheek.</p>
<p>“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered. “I’m right here.”</p>
<p>She had another line and Goushi knew what it was—<em>I’m glad. Thank you. </em>—but he instead dipped down and kissed her.</p>
<p>Against his mouth, Tsubasa gave a surprised cry. She’d read the script just like he had, and she knew there was no kiss here. It didn’t take her long to relax into it, however. She brought her arms up and hooked her hands around the back of his neck with the script resting against his upper back.</p>
<p>It’d been so long since they’d gotten any time together. She had missed him as much as he’d missed her. She opened to him as soon as he prodded his tongue against her lips. </p>
<p>There was no way they'd be finishing that scene.</p>
<p>He pressed himself more fully against her as he slanted his mouth against hers to deepen the kiss. Even though her moan was muffled Goushi could still feel it, rumbling against his tongue. He needed her. He needed this.</p>
<p>He brought his arm down from the wall and reached down to the hem of her shirt. She made another soft sound of surprise as he lifted the fabric, but as he slid his fingers up her skin to brush against the side of her breast it faded to a moan. It was an easy move from there to push her shirt up over the swell of her breast, and he pressed his hand against it with a soft moan from his own lips. </p>
<p>She gasped at his touch, and she pulled back from the kiss to whisper, "I missed you, Goushi-san."</p>
<p>The usage of his first name—even with the honorific—made his heart pound, and he moaned again, louder now. He bent back down into the kiss and kneaded her breast in his hand while he moved the other hand around to the small of her back. The bra she wore was thin and under his hand he could feel the nipple growing harder. There was lace under his fingertips. This felt unfamiliar, like it was a new one he hadn't seen before tonight. Did she wear it because she'd hoped to see him? She knew his schedule better than he did; she would’ve been able to plan to wear it for him.</p>
<p>The longer he continued to touch her the more desperate her gasps and moans grew. She didn't break the kiss, but she panted against his lips as she pressed her chest up against his touch.</p>
<p>He wanted more of her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to feel her against him. He wanted to claim her.</p>
<p>Goushi pulled back from the kiss and took a moment to catch his breath. "I want you."</p>
<p>Tsubasa blinked, dazed. She seemed as though it was a struggle to come back to the moment before she nodded. "Please, Goushi-san. Do you want to go to bed?"</p>
<p>"Let's go."</p>
<p>It felt like forever walking down the hallway towards Tsubasa's bedroom, even though it was only a few feet. As soon as they were in front of her bed he kissed her, then urged her down onto the mattress with a gentle push.</p>
<p>She pushed herself up onto her elbows and flicked her tongue out over her lips before she sighed. "Goushi-sa—"</p>
<p>"No," Goushi said. "Just Goushi."</p>
<p>She hesitated and stared up at him. Her cheeks grew darker then she whispered, "Goushi."</p>
<p>Tsubasa looked so vulnerable. Her chest rose and fell from her quick breaths and her cheeks were red from her embarrassment and arousal. Her skirt slipped up her thighs as her knees splayed apart, and Goushi couldn't wait any longer. He bent down to kiss her again, harder now, then stood up again. "Make room for me?"</p>
<p>He crawled up onto the bed after her and once he had arrived, he nudged her thighs apart with his knees. He lowered himself, pressing his body against the full length of hers. She brought her arms up to hook around his neck again and pulled him down for another kiss.</p>
<p>This kiss built fast, much faster than the one had in the living room, and he gripped at the bedclothes on either side of her. With them on the bed like this, laying down with him between her legs, the arousal became too much to bear and he rocked his hips forward against her. She moaned as it rubbed him against her, and that only spurred him on more. He was so hard now, and the way she pressed against his movements only made him harder.</p>
<p>They both panted into the kiss, Goushi rocking himself against her and drawing soft moans out of her each time, her fingertips digging into his back. The longer they went on, the more Goushi grew frustrated with the clothing in the way, and the more he wanted.</p>
<p>It'd been so long since he'd seen her. So long since he'd felt her. So long since he'd had the opportunity to touch her like this.</p>
<p>He pulled back from the kiss. "I want more, Tsubasa."</p>
<p>She nodded, breathless, and pushed at his shoulders.</p>
<p>He sat up again on the bed, and he settled onto his knees. "Come get on your hands and knees."</p>
<p>Tsubasa sat up and made a futile attempt to straighten her clothes, and Goushi couldn't help but smirk as he reached down to push her shirt up again. "I'm just going to move it again. Don't bother."</p>
<p>She left the shirt alone but settled herself in the requested position. The nape of her neck grew redder as Goushi moved closer and draped himself over her back. He rolled his hips against her again and this time it was even better. She moaned again, louder now, and rocked back against him.</p>
<p>He couldn't kiss her lips now, but he could at least press a kiss to the edge of her ear. Again, he pushed her shirt up and cupped one of her breasts in his hand, and again she moaned and pressed back against him. He pulled himself down closer against her as he wrapped his arm around her front. It was simple enough to slip his hand into that cup of her bra, and he pushed it down enough to slide that breast free.</p>
<p>Tsubasa arched her back enough to simultaneously push her chest forward into his touch and her ass back against his cock and Goushi moaned into her ear. He braced himself on his forearm as he continued to knead at her breast and roll her nipple between his fingers, then reached down to pull up her skirt with his other hand.</p>
<p>It was harder to pull back enough to flip her skirt up over her back without letting go of her, but he managed it. The single layer of fabric gone made the sensation of his cock rubbing against her that much better, but he wasn't satisfied with how much he'd been able to enjoy Tsubasa yet. He ran his fingertips down her stomach before going under the skirt to slide under the waistband of her underwear. She shivered under his touch with a soft groan that grew louder as he slipped his fingers into her folds.</p>
<p>She was wet already, practically dripping with arousal. The underwear rubbing against the backs of his fingers was soaked. Goushi couldn't help but grin against her ear as he breathed, “I can't believe you're so wet already.”</p>
<p>Tsubasa shuddered again under him as she tried to duck her head into her opposite shoulder.</p>
<p>"Don't hide from me, Tsubasa." Goushi turned his face to follow her movement, keeping his lips against her ear as he spoke. He still moved his fingers through the slick, teasing them just barely against the most sensitive part before running them back through again. Each time his fingers brushed it she gasped and twisted the bedsheets under her grip.</p>
<p>It was fun to tease her like this after so long. While part of him longed to push it further, to claim her now, the rest of him wanted to draw it out and savor it. Who knew the next time they'd be able to spend the night together like this? There was time to make this last, to bring her to her peak as many times as he could before pursuing his own.</p>
<p>To that end, he continued to slide his fingers against her, to roll her nipple in his hand, to whisper things into her ear between nipping kisses on her neck. Never hard enough to leave marks—not here—but enough to hint at it.</p>
<p>He felt possessive tonight. He'd had to share her with thirteen other men for far too long. Tonight, she would be his and only his.</p>
<p>On the next pass towards her entrance, he dipped his fingers into her. He took his time, sliding them into her with painstaking care as he pressed the heel of his hand against her. The moan Tsubasa let out was exquisite and he echoed it into her ear as he relished the way her whole body reacted to the sensation.</p>
<p>He drew this out, too. Each movement of his fingers was slow, methodical. Under him, Tsubasa continued to pant and writhe, and once she started rocking her own hips forward to rub herself more against the palm of his hand, Goushi whispered into her ear, "Do you want more, Tsubasa?"</p>
<p>"Please… Goushi, please!" Tsubasa gasped, pressing herself harder against the palm of his hand.</p>
<p>It was still far too satisfying to draw it out like this, and so Goushi only continued to push his fingers into her slowly. He just wanted to feel her writhe under him, hear her moan and know that he was the one who was unraveling her tight-laced professional demeanor into this creature of pure desire and need.</p>
<p>He continued to grind the heel of his hand against her and laughed softly as her moans got louder and her hips moved faster. It was as though she was driving herself onto his fingers, and it was wonderful to see her come undone like this. "Keep going, Tsubasa. If you want this to go faster, it'll be up to you."</p>
<p>Goushi grinned against her ear as he continued to echo her moans back to her. He started to move his own hips, grinding himself against her counter to her own rhythm. It felt good, so wonderful, to feel her against him. He wanted more, but he wanted to feel her come undone even more than that, so he continued.</p>
<p>The bedsheets wrinkled under her hands, the way she had them balled into fists pulling at the fitted sheet. She dropped her forehead to the mattress as she moaned again louder yet. "Please!"</p>
<p>She was close, he could feel it, and so he moved his hand even faster now. He plunged his fingers into her relentlessly and pressed his hand against her clit firmly as he did. She stopped moving her own hips as her breathing sped up and her moans grew louder in response. She quivered under him, and a few moments later she threw her head back with a loud moan. She clamped down around his fingers and her whole body shook until she relaxed again under him.</p>
<p>Goushi slipped his fingers back out of her and drew his other hand out of her bra, then pressed a soft kiss to her ear. "Do you want even more, Tsubasa?"</p>
<p>She nodded and took a few gasping breaths before she said, "More, Goushi."</p>
<p>He didn't hesitate now. There was still plenty of time to leave her undone. He wanted a taste of his own pleasure.</p>
<p>The waistband of her skirt had slipped up her torso to rest under the band of her bra, so he only had to reach for her underwear and pull it down past the swell of her ass.</p>
<p>If he'd thought the underwear was soaked before it was nothing compared to how it looked now, near-transparent with the sheer amount of fluid it'd absorbed, and he could see how aroused she was in how her skin glistened, how the folds were reddened, slightly swollen. The sight of it drew a quiet moan from him, and he reconsidered his need for his own desire.</p>
<p>Instead, he pushed gently at her hip. "Lay down, Tsubasa."</p>
<p>She looked back over her shoulder at him with a dazed sort of expression, with her eyes wide and dark with arousal, her lips flushed deep red to match the sight between her legs. He nudged at her again, and she did as he asked.</p>
<p>He didn't want to take the time to remove her clothing entirely, only enough to get to what he needed. With a gentle touch, he slipped her underwear off entirely and dropped it off to the side. He leaned down and pressed soft kisses to her thighs and groaned quietly as he grew closer to his goal.</p>
<p>Above him, Tsubasa's breath caught in her throat and she slipped her fingers into his hair.  As he worked his way further up her legs, she repeated the motion, stroking her fingers against his scalp.</p>
<p>The scent of her overwhelmed him and he sighed as he stroked his nose against the hairs there. She always smelled different after she'd come, and he drew a deep breath to savor it.</p>
<p>When Goushi moved back to her thigh, Tsubasa let out a soft whine. The sound brought a grin to his lips, but he made no move to relieve her.</p>
<p>Instead, he set out to satisfy his own selfish desire to mark his claim to her.</p>
<p>He lifted her thigh and first pressed a soft kiss to it before taking the flesh between his teeth. The intent wasn't to hurt her, only to leave a mark, and he made sure to be gentle with the teeth even as he sucked firmly on the skin. The longer he went on the more Tsubasa wriggled above him and the more her fingers changed from stroking to grasping; however, he kept her leg steady and refused to let her get away.</p>
<p>The first mark was beautiful, and exactly what he'd wanted—stark against the pale skin of her inner thigh, a deep red that promised to fade to a deep purple before going away entirely.</p>
<p>She'd see that in the bath for at least a week. He hoped she'd think of him when she saw it.</p>
<p>Goushi moved up towards the top of her thigh and repeated the process. He wanted them to be visible to her any time she looked at her bare skin. He wanted her to remember they were there even when he wasn't. He wanted to claim her thoughts as much as he could, so even when she worked with the others, she couldn't help but think of him, too.</p>
<p>Tsubasa's moans grew louder again as he worked the mark into her skin, and he grinned with satisfaction as he evaluated that second mark.</p>
<p>Once more he moved to leave the final mark on this leg, again on the top of the thigh to make it the most visible to her. She continued to move as he did, her fingers clutching at his hair as she moaned. It did nothing except encourage him, and this mark ended up the darkest of all.</p>
<p>Goushi did not speak as he moved to the other leg and repeated the process here, though this time he left no marks on the inside of her leg—only the top. She'd remember this night.</p>
<p>So would he.</p>
<p>When he pulled back from the final mark, he pressed a soft kiss over it, then moved up to kiss the skin just above the hairs. Tsubasa, in return, moaned low in her throat and slid both hands into his hair. She pushed, just the slightest bit, and Goushi couldn't help but laugh under his breath. He let her move him down, but not at the pace she wanted, and he paused to kiss her every few centimeters as he moved.</p>
<p>Once he'd moved down as far as he—and Tsubasa—wanted, he took his time with a longer kiss right over her clit. It was firm under his lips, showing just how much she wanted this, how much she had endured with him pushing her limits. Again, her scent was intoxicating, and when Goushi flicked his tongue out against it he groaned softly with the taste.</p>
<p>He knew, from this position, he couldn't quite reach where he wanted to go, and so he lifted each of her thighs over his shoulder and moved closer. Above him, he could hear her panting quietly. A grin tugged at his lips, then he set to work.</p>
<p>Tsubasa still reacted in a wonderful way even though he started simply with a single broad stroke of his tongue from her entrance to the underside of her clit. It wouldn't be enough to bring her to her peak again, but the way she enjoyed even this simple motion was enough to encourage him.</p>
<p>While this wouldn't do much to take him anywhere close to the edge, it would make the night all the better to savor Tsubasa in this way.</p>
<p>He stayed with the broad strokes, alternating with running the tip of his tongue around her clit, and the longer he drew it out the more frustrated he could hear her growing. It didn't matter to him; he wanted to make this last as long as possible.</p>
<p>Tsubasa's hands began to grasp at his scalp, pulling him closer to her. She didn't say anything, but it was as though she begged him for more just through her movements. He let her do this for a few minutes without changing his pace, until she started rocking her hips up against him.</p>
<p>"Ah, Goushi… please…" Tsubasa pressed herself against him harder as she said that line, and it was enough to persuade him. He moved up, closed his mouth around her clit, and began to suck firmly.</p>
<p>The first time he stroked his tongue against it while sucking she gasped and moaned, her fingers digging into his head while she dug her heels into the mattress to lift her hips up even more.</p>
<p>This was the way to drive her to the edge.</p>
<p>He lifted himself up enough to work his other hand in under his chin and slipped two of his fingers into her again. He didn't thrust them into her so much as stroke them against the inside wall, and the moment he did, her hips bucked up again as she cried out.</p>
<p>Goushi couldn't stop himself from making noises as he continued to suck and stroke his tongue, and the way she responded as he did so combined with stroking his fingers within her was all he'd hoped for and more.</p>
<p>Tsubasa tugged at his hair now. It wasn't painful, not with the large handfuls she had, and it served to pull him harder against her. He kept his fingers moving, his tongue working, and his jaw screamed with the effort, but he couldn't stop. Her thighs rose off his shoulders and her feet rested on his upper back. Her breath came fast and hard, interspersed with loud moans.</p>
<p>He couldn't breathe from his mouth with how hard she had him pulled against her. He flared his nostrils to take in as much air as he could, and each draw of his breath through his nose filled him with her scent. His moans were muffled, but she moaned in return each time he did, as the sound must've made small vibrations against her.</p>
<p>Her cries grew more staccato, her hands renewing their grip on his scalp to pull harder, and then she went silent. Again, she clamped down around his fingers, and her thighs came together against the sides of his head. They quivered hard even as they squeezed, and a new flood of her taste filled his mouth.</p>
<p>She still had him pulled tight against him and while he slowed down his pace he didn't stop entirely. He could draw this out, too, and while she still had his grip on him between her hands and her thighs, he didn't have much of a choice anyway.</p>
<p>Tsubasa drew a deep breath and she relaxed just a fraction while she did, but then another wave hit her and again she pulled Goushi tight against her. He obediently kept up with her until her moans changed quality. Once she relaxed he pulled back and drew his fingers out of her entirely.</p>
<p>She drew her hands out of his hair and dropped them to her stomach. Her legs still shook on either side of his head. Goushi smiled, pressed one last kiss over her clit, and sat up again.</p>
<p>He was so hard he ached, but Tsubasa was a beautiful sight and he couldn't help but take it in. Her eyelashes fluttered even as her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. Her hair was cast around her head on the pillow like it was a halo.</p>
<p>He moved to lean forward to kiss her lips softly, but the motion reminded him of just how much he strained against his jeans. Glad for his prior foresight, Goushi slipped the condom from his shirt pocket.</p>
<p>“Ready for more now?”</p>
<p>She nodded so hard it disturbed the spread of her hair and only made it reflect more thoroughly what they'd done so far. With a soft grunt Tsubasa attempted to push herself up to a seated position while reaching out for Goushi's fly. “Please. I need it, Goushi.”</p>
<p>Goushi took her hand and helped her sit up on the bed. Her hair really was a mess now and he loved it. Her clothes were still knocked askew, her skirt up around her ribs and her shirt shoved up to her armpits. She still had that look of need in her eyes, her hunger still evident in the way her breath came fast through those swollen, reddened lips. </p>
<p>Tsubasa made no move to correct any of that before she was reaching down to unfasten Goushi’s belt. Despite her two recent climaxes giving her hands a slight tremor, she was still able to work the front of Goushi’s pants open, shove the front of his underwear down, and stroke her hand along his cock.</p>
<p>That first graze of her hand against him drew a soft moan from Goushi’s lips. Her hand was soft and her touch gentle. She reached out with her other hand to hook around the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss.</p>
<p>Tsubasa did not hesitate to make the kiss deep and needful. She slanted her mouth against his and thrust her tongue into his mouth without care for how he must taste after what they'd just done, and the knowledge that she must be tasting herself on Goushi was even more arousing. He moaned into the kiss and dropped the condom on the bed, then reached forward to push the band of her bra up over her breasts before cupping them in his hands again.</p>
<p>Tsubasa moaned quietly against Goushi’s mouth when he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples and returned the favor by gently twisting her hand over the head of his cock each time she stroked her hand to the tip.</p>
<p>It was too much. Goushi needed more before he came right here just from a handjob.</p>
<p>He pulled back from the kiss and whispered, “I need you, Tsubasa.”</p>
<p>Tsubasa smiled at him, that same shy smile edging into teasing she always gave when she was considering doing something sexual and picked the condom back up from the bedspread. She tore the wrapper open and slipped it out, then rolled it slowly down the length of Goushi's cock. The way she took her time, pausing to move back up and roll her hand down further, was wonderful, and he groaned each time.</p>
<p>Once she had the condom rolled all the way down to the base of his cock, Goushi couldn't—or at least didn't want to—hold back anymore. He grabbed Tsubasa’s shoulders and kissed her firmly before growling, “I want you back on your hands and knees.”</p>
<p>Again, Tsubasa got that smirk, as always far braver in the face of sex after a few orgasms. She slowly raised a leg to allow herself to turn onto her side then pulled her knees up under herself in such a painstaking way that Goushi nearly grabbed her hips and hauled her up himself.</p>
<p>He was glad he hadn't when Tsubasa raised her ass in a way that put herself on full display again. She was still wet, still visibly aroused. Goushi couldn't wait to be inside her.</p>
<p>He grasped himself around the base of his cock and brought himself forward to push the tip of it against her entrance. The way he slipped through her folds drew another soft sigh from his lips, only made better by the ease with which he slid into her.</p>
<p>Under him she moaned again and arched her back in a way that changed the angle to allow him even deeper. He kept his pace slow at first for fear that going too quickly after all of this anticipation would lead to this ending far too soon.</p>
<p>Instead he ran his hands over her hips, her lower back, as much of her ass as he could reach. Her skin was soft and carried the heat of her arousal. Her muscles flexed and contracted under his hands as she moved to meet each of his strokes into her.</p>
<p>As much as he had wanted to control his pace, Tsubasa had other ideas. Despite his grip on her hips, she began to rock back against him faster.</p>
<p>“You want more, then?” Goushi said. “You're so greedy, Tsubasa.”</p>
<p>Goushi thrust into her faster now, the speed beginning to increase the force of each movement. He was sure that if she could have found the words, she would have either teased him in return or tried to argue against such an allegation. With how hard Goushi’s hips slammed against her, though, there was no way she could have strung two words together, much less make a sentence.</p>
<p>Instead, she clung to the sheets and moaned.</p>
<p>He slid his hands up her back, over the band of her bra and under her shirt, then bent over her to try to press kisses against her neck. The angle of his thrusts into her changed and the noises it drew from Tsubasa’s lips were phenomenal. He couldn't go as fast this way, despite his best efforts. Instead, he focused more on depth. He draped himself over her and slid his hands around to her front again, cupped her breasts in his hands, and rolled her nipples between his fingers and thumbs.</p>
<p>Goushi struggled to control himself as he kissed along her neck again. He longed to leave a mark, to make it obvious to everyone, not just her, that she was his. He settled for only gentle bites, none hard enough to leave any lasting marks.</p>
<p>Each time his teeth scraped against her skin she moaned louder. She seemed as though she was trying to rock back against him again, but with him against her back and his hands on her chest she had no room to move.</p>
<p>Goushi’s delay before starting to pursue his own pleasure had heightened his sensitivity. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing to extend his endurance. His main goal was to make sure Tsubasa had the best experience she could, because her pleasure always made his better, so he brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, “Touch yourself, Tsubasa. Show me how good it feels to rub it while I fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Tsubasa moaned softly, then shifted her weight to brace herself on only one arm. She slid her other hand between her legs, and Goushi felt her tighten around him before her fingers bumped against his cock.</p>
<p>Hearing her moans brought another one from Goushi, and he had to restrain himself. He wanted to last as long as he could before going over the edge himself.</p>
<p>Tsubasa’s fingertips bumped against him faster as her breathing sped up again. The hairs falling over her face fluttered with each of her panting exhales, and her moans grew louder. Goushi didn't stop or slow down, but said between his own groans, “You gonna come again? Do it.”</p>
<p>As though his permission had been the only thing holding her back, she went rigid under him for a moment with her breath caught. All at once, she let out a loud, raw groan as her whole body shook with jerking movements and her fingers rubbed against him. A warm wetness spread over Goushi’s crotch and thighs, a fresh wave with each jerk of her body.</p>
<p>It'd been a while since she'd squirted with him. Just like always, it was enough for him, and he moaned as his own body jerked and he pushed into her one last time.</p>
<p>Neither one moved, both gasping for breath with Goushi still buried within her. After a bit, the wetness on Goushi’s clothes proved uncomfortable, and he sat up to draw himself out of her.</p>
<p>“Probably would've been better to take it all off first,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Tsubasa gave a weak laugh as she collapsed onto her stomach. “We’ll have to wash the bedclothes.”</p>
<p>Goushi disposed of the condom, then set about shedding his clothing. “Gotta wash my clothes, too.”</p>
<p>She nodded but said nothing else. She had a look of exhausted satisfaction on her face, and Goushi couldn't help but smile.</p>
<p>Now nude, he bent to kiss her forehead gently. “Want me to help you get bathed and changed?”</p>
<p>Tsubasa nodded and said, “Yes, but… in a minute, please.”</p>
<p>He climbed back into the bed, and she shifted over to curl up in his embrace. She still had a slight tremor to her arms and legs, but she looked as though she were completely and thoroughly wrung out otherwise.</p>
<p>Her utter exhaustion brought a smile to Goushi's face. "Lemme know when you're ready. You probably wanna get out of those clothes anyway."</p>
<p>Again, Tsubasa nodded and mumbled something about needing another minute. She shifted closer, pressing her cheek against his upper arm, and soon enough her breathing grew slow and even.</p>
<p>Goushi smiled as he watched her sleep. With a gentle touch, he pushed some of her hair back from her face and enjoyed her serene expression.</p>
<p>He didn't let her sleep long, knowing she'd want to change before bed. Soft words and gentle kisses were enough to rouse her, and as promised, he helped her to the bathroom. He always let his walls down around her, but even more so when caring for her like this.</p>
<p>They bathed, and while she soaked in the tub, Goushi changed the bedclothes. For a moment it seemed as though she'd fallen asleep in the tub when he went back in, but after a moment he discovered she was only resting—awake, but with her eyes closed. He helped her dress again, and they both fell asleep quickly once they settled themselves under the covers.</p>
<p>While Tsubasa didn't have an early job the next morning, Goushi still had an early call time. Tsubasa stirred when his alarm went off, but he gave her a soft kiss and rubbed her back until she fell asleep again. She needed her rest after last night, and he didn't want her work to suffer because of a lack of it.</p>
<p>When he arrived on set, the first thing he did was pour himself the biggest, strongest cup of black coffee he could. After two of them back-to-back, downed as quickly as he could bear, he started to feel more human. Just as he drained the second cup, they called him to the set.</p>
<p>They were starting with the scene he'd used as an excuse to get close to Tsubasa last night.</p>
<p>“It's a pleasure to work with you today, Kaneshiro-san.” Yamaguchi, his co-lead, said as she bowed to him.</p>
<p>“Pleasure,” he murmured as he bowed in return.</p>
<p>The set wasn't quite set up the way he'd pictured it, so it was easy to fall into character with Yamaguchi. It wasn't until they were pressed against each other, his arm braced on the wall above her head, that his facade started to slip.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid, Suzuki-san,” Yamaguchi whispered. She looked up at him, her eyes wide, fear on her face—and while her acting was better than Tsubasa's, it was still as though a rope had been tied to Goshi's waist, yanking him back to last night.</p>
<p>He missed his next line.</p>
<p>They had to restart the scene three times before Goshi was able to focus on what was in front of him, and when the director told him to take a five minute break, he used it to drink even more coffee.</p>
<p>“You're not thinking about what you're doing,” Yamaguchi muttered, her own black coffee in one hand, her third cigarette in a row in the other.</p>
<p>Goshi scowled as he waved the cigarette smoke away from his face. "I'll get it done."</p>
<p>"You'd better."</p>
<p>He didn't justify that with another response. He sucked down one final cup of coffee and went back to the set.</p>
<p>She reeked of smoke. His eyes burned with it.</p>
<p>It helped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>